1. Technical Field
The present subject matter relates to lighting. More specifically, it relates to control of a networked light.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, most lighting systems used incandescent or florescent light bulbs for illumination. As light emitting diode (LED) technology improves, it is being used more and more for general illumination purposes. In many cases, LED based light bulbs are a direct replacement for a traditional incandescent or florescent light bulb and do not include any other functionality. In some cases, however, additional functionality is included within a lighting apparatus.
Providing home automation functionality using networking is well known in the art. Control of lighting and appliances can be accomplished using systems from many different companies such as X10, Insteon® and Echelon. Other home automation systems may utilize radio frequency networks using protocols such as IEEE 802.15.4 Zigbee or Z-Wave networking protocols.
Most buildings are constructed with wiring in the walls and ceilings carrying alternating current (AC) voltage from a central distribution point to the various outlets, appliances and lighting fixtures in the building. Some of the wiring circuits may include dimmer switches that may modulate the AC power that is provided to light fixtures to control the brightness of incandescent lights.